This section provides background information relating to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development and evolution of the wireless network, increasing services are carried by the wireless network, therefore extra spectrum resources are required to support data transmission of a great volume. Based on the existing long term evolution (LTE) network, a cellular wireless network provider starts to discuss how to use unlicensed spectrum resources, such as 5 GHz industrial scientific medical (ISM) frequency band. The present disclosure relates to Licensed Assisted Access (LAA) communication in the wireless communication network.
In the conventional time division duplexing (TDD) and frequency division duplexing (FDD) wireless communication schemes, a mapping relation between a subframe (SF) carrying UL grant signaling and an SF carrying physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) transmission scheduled by the UL grant signaling is fixed and known. However, in the LAA communication, uplink transmission differs from downlink transmission, therefore the downlink transmission cannot be specified according to the mapping relation determined for downlink. Therefore, when a user equipment (UE) transmits PUSCH on an unlicensed channel, a mapping relation between UL grant and PUSCH transmission scheduled by the UL grant is to be further discussed.
In addition, when the UE performs uplink transmission on the unlicensed channel, the UE needs to perform channel detection process to determine whether the channel is idle. Therefore, for transmission performed on the unlicensed channel, there are problems to be solved urgently: which type of channel detection process shall be performed at a specific phase and whether to adjust the channel detection parameter in different uplink transmission durations.
Therefore, for at least one of the above problems, it is necessary to provide a new wireless communication technical solution, to solve the problem of the PUSCH transmission performed by the UE on the unlicensed channel, thereby utilizing the unlicensed channel effectively.